Field
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery with a laminating tape attached to an end of a coated region of each of electrodes.
Description of the Related Technology
With advancement of technology for mobile devices, demand for rechargeable batteries as energy sources has been increasing.
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery can be used as a power source for driving motors of a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like.
For example, a rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly for performing charging and discharging operations, a case (or pouch) for accommodating the electrode assembly, and electrode tabs through which the electrode assembly is drawn out of the cap plate.
As a high-capacity trend of the rechargeable battery continues, energy density increases and safety deteriorates as well.
In order to improve this, at an outermost side of the electrode assembly disposed in a terminal end of a positive electrode, an uncoated region is provided to be longer such that when a conductive member penetrates, a positive electrode member and a negative electrode member may cause an initial short-circuit.
That is, by forming an uncoated region of the positive electrode to be longer, penetration characteristics of the conductive member can be improved.
However, since an uncoated region of the positive electrode may contact the negative electrode tab, it is not easy to apply a structure in which the uncoated region of the positive electrode is formed longer to face the negative electrode member.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.